


Ice cream

by Aikyo10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Shiro just wants to treat his small family out for ice cream, FluffOC=Daughter





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out https://lancemyboi2k17.tumblr.com/post/161711877465/can-daddy-have-another-bite-ill-share-mine-with

“Papa, I want ice cream.” Mina crawled into Shiro’s lap.

 

Shiro leaned back from his computer and smiled down at his adoptive daughter. He pulled off his glasses as she leaned forward.

 

“Ice cream? Little fish, you haven’t had lunch yet.” Shiro leaned down so she could rub her nose against his as was customary. 

 

“I want ice cream for lunch!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed hard.

 

He chuckled and hugged her back. “What did your dad say?”

 

“Uh.” Mina put a finger on her chin.

 

“Mina.” Shiro shook his head. “Let’s go ask him.”

 

“Aw. He’ll make me eat the evil green!” She cried.

 

Shiro grinned as he stood up and carried Mina out of his home office. They had moved after the wedding into an actual house. Mina loved it, but Shiro’s husband had complained about how far the commute would be every morning, that was, until he laid eyes on the pool.

 

Lance was talking on the phone in the living room. They had taken the week off, but each of them still had to check in on work every day. The moment Lance saw them, he narrowed his blue eyes at Mina. He ended the call and put his fists on his hips.

 

“Mina.” Lance drawed out her name. “You are supposed to be finishing your lunch.”

 

“I want ice cream!” She declared.

 

“Did you even eat your lunch?” Lance asked as he turned to walk into the kitchen.

 

“I’m full!” She crossed her thin arms. 

 

“Then you can’t be hungry for ice cream.” Lance countered.

 

“Papa!” Mina whined.

 

Shiro walked after Lance. He spotted Mina’s plate in the middle of the kitchen island. She had eaten most of her food, aside from the two pieces of celery.

 

“How about you finish your celery and we’ll walk down to the ice cream shop? That way, we’ll get exercise and build back up your appetite.” Shiro looked at Lance. “If that is ok with your dad.”

 

“What about your work?” Lance picked up a piece of celery and handed it to Mina.

 

Shiro sat Mina down on top of the kitchen island. “I’m just going through emails. They can wait.”

 

Mina puffed out her cheeks. She snatched the celery from Lance’s hand and narrowed her eyes at the offending vegetable.

 

“Mina.” Lance pointed his finger at her. “Celery then ice cream.”

 

“Ugh!” She took a bite out of the stalk.

 

\----

 

The shop was colder inside than outside. Shiro was happy he had changed into one of his older shirts because Lance was regretting wearing the hoodie he chose before leaving the house. There were a dozen tables and the shop was popular in this neighborhood. Since it was an afternoon during a weekday, the shop was not as busy as usual. 

 

“I want that one!” Mina jumped up and down in front of the ice cream case. “Bubblegum!”

 

“As you wish.” Shiro held her hand. “Lance?”   
  


Lance was rubbing his chin. “I’m not sure. I always try the same flavor. I know I’ll try that one. Banana has to be good.”

 

Shiro pulled out his money and asked the young lady behind the counter for two cones with Lance and Mina’s flavor choices. 

“You three really like your ice cream.” She laughed as she put the money in the register before scooping out the ice cream.

 

“More like these two.” Shiro smiled at Lance and Mina. 

 

Mina raised up on her toes. “I love ice cream!”

 

“You’re the reason we can’t have it at home.” Lance bent down to look Mina in the eyes.

 

Mina tipped forward so their foreheads touched. “No way! It’s because you eat it all and get fat!”

 

“What?!” Lance gasped. “I do not get fat!”

 

The lady behind the counter smiled as she waited for the pair to settle down. Shiro had given up attempting to quiet down father and daughter in public. Lance was loud, lively, sociable, and he looked gorgeous when he was happy. Shiro had no reason to squash Lance’s light nor Mina’s spirit. He loved them both. Although, light and spirit were tiring at times, dealing with two very energetic extroverts. 

 

“You three are always welcomed.” She handed Lance his ice cream cone first.

 

“Thank you for having a great product!” Lance took the ice cream. 

 

“Thank you very much.” Mina reached her small arms up to grab her cone. Lance patted her head in reward for using her manners. Mina grinned and licked at her sugary dessert.

 

Shiro grabbed a handful of napkins and put them in his pocket as they headed to the door.

 

“Have a great day.” She waved at them as they left the shop. 

 

Shiro always shared Mina’s ice cream. This resulted in him carrying her most of the way home. His half of sharing was taking the cone when it started to drip and lick around the edges so Mina’s hand did not become sticky. The ice cream was a delicious treat he could ration. As they walked down the sidewalk, he glanced at Lance who was frowning. 

 

_ Uh oh. _ Shiro thought as they walked in silence a few more blocks.

 

“Mina, let me taste your ice cream.” Lance stopped. “And I’ll let you try mine.”

 

“No!” Mina shook her head. “This is mine and Papa’s!”

 

“We could spare him a taste.” Shiro encouraged the young girl to share when the opportunity arose. 

 

“One!” She thrusted her hand out holding the ice cream cone. “Don’t you eat it all!”

 

“I won’t.” Her father rolled his eyes. “You’re dramatic.”

 

Lance took the cone and took a small lick at first. There was a loud moan of appreciation from Lance. Before Mina could ask for it back, he took a second larger lick which ended in a large divot in the middle of the ice cream. 

 

“Daddy!” Mina bounced in Shiro’s arm. Her tiny hand clenching and unclenching.  “Don’t eat it all.”

 

“I won’t! But that is really good.” Lance handed the treat back to his daughter. “Can we share? I’ll share mine with you.”

 

“No! You will eat it all.” The young girl cried. 

 

Shiro sighed. He knew this was coming when Lance had not picked his usual favorite flavor. He smiled at Lance. “How about I just go buy a second one with Mina’s flavor for you?”

 

“No.” Lance answered. “Then who will eat this one?”

 

“You could eat two ice cream treats and be fine. I’ve seen you do it.” Shiro smirked.

 

“Hey!” Lance’s smile turned into a frown. 

 

“It wasn’t an insult, kitten.” Shiro kissed his husband’s head. “Do you want another ice cream?”

 

“No.” Lance’s face flushed. “I’ll be fine.”

 

“No more of mine.” Mina licked at her melting dessert.

 

Shiro put his other arm around Lance and they continued to walk home. Both Lance and Mina ate the rest of their ice cream with no complaints. Shiro handed each of them a napkin before there was a sticky finger fight. They waved hello to their next door neighbor as they passed. He was a stay at home father with three kids of his own. Shiro enjoyed talking to the wife who worked in a smaller research company in city while Lance and the husband shared diaper horror stories.

 

They entered the house by the front door which meant they had to remove their sandals before going further into the house. Mina jumped out of her sandals and raced away.

 

“Go wash your hands before you touch the cat!” Lance yelled after Mina’s retreating form.

 

“Ok!” Mina was a flash of yellow from her shirt then gone from the room.

 

Lance groaned deeply. “She’s going to touch the cat and then she’s going to put her fingers in her mouth and then she’s going to be upset. I just know it.”

 

Shiro laughed as he picked up Mina’s sandals and carried them to the back door where they belonged.  Lance was following him with his pair of footwear.

 

“Sure. Laugh now. You give Blue a bath when she gets knots in her fur.” Lance admonished Shiro.

 

“I will wash your cat if you want me too, but we both know Blue likes you the best, even when you give her a bath.” Shiro waited until Lance had put the sandals next to the other shoes before pulling the man into a hug. 

 

“What?” Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck.

 

“I wanted a hug.” Shiro grinned. “That bad?”   
  


“Nah. Since I’m your husband, I’m sure giving you unlimited hugs is part of the requirement.” Lance kissed the tip of his chin.

 

“There are requirements? I wasn’t aware.” Shiro kissed the top of Lance’s nose.

 

“Oh yes. Hugs, kisses and cuddles are all in the requirement of making Lance McClain a happy husband.” Lance hummed.

 

“You mean, this big fancy house and buying ice cream wasn’t on that list?” Shiro asked.

 

“Nope. Money can run out, but, well, being in love with you will be forever.” Lance wiggled his fingers on the hand which bore his wedding band. “Forever and ever and ever.”

 

“This is a very sappy conversation that started out with me washing the cat,” Shiro said. He took the wiggling fingers into hand and kissed the top of each knuckle.

 

Lance’s face turned red. “Too bad Mina’s awake. I’d drag you over to the table and show you how sappy conversations and promises to bath my cat make me hot.”

 

Shiro kissed Lance with intentions of making the kiss short and sweet. Lance appeared to have other plans. Shiro closed his eyes as Lance’s long fingers combed through his long bangs and curled around the back of his neck. Lance tasted sweet from the ice cream. The kiss was warm with love. 

 

“Papa!” Mina’s scream cut through the moment.

 

They pulled their lips apart but remained embraced. What timing children had when two adults were sharing a moment.

 

Shiro cleared his throat as he caught his breath. “Yes?” 

 

Mina held up a piece of paper. “I made this to say thank you for taking us for ice cream!”

 

Shiro took the paper and looked at the colorful scratches of color which formed three figures. There was a tall one with black hair, him; then a short figure with black hair, Mina; and the last with brown hair which, would be Lance. He could not make out the rest of the drawing and he did not care.

 

He knelt down and opened his arms. Mina rushed forward and leaped into his hug. Shiro looked up and saw Lance with a big smile on his face. He returned the smile then hugged his daughter tight.   
  
Shiro thought they would have to go out for ice cream tomorrow. He’d make sure to buy two bubblegum cones this time.

 


End file.
